


A Confession and an Apology

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timeline(s) (Homestuck), Love Confessions, M/M, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: Long ago, in another timeline. John Egbert confesses his love... to the wrong version of Dave.
Relationships: Davesprite/John Egbert, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 19





	A Confession and an Apology

It was another day just like every other one on the ship. Davesprite was wondering the halls when he stumbled upon John. John was alone, sitting in the living room couch and thinking to himself.  


Davesprite: hey man  
John: oh  
John: hey, davesprite.  
Davesprite: sup  
John: sigh  
John: nothing...  
Davesprite: you sure its nothing  
Davesprite: sounds like something  
John: it's just...  
John: it's something i don't want to talk about.  
Davesprite: sounds to me like its something you do wanna talk about  
Davesprite: but its something you dont want me to know about  
John: you hit the nail right on the head.  
Davesprite:  
John:  
Davesprite: so  
Davesprite: you wanna talk about it?  
John: siiiiiiiigh  
John: davesprite.  
John: i don't know if it's a good idea.  
Davesprite: what have you got to loose  
John: a lot actually...  
Davesprite: well  
Davesprite: tell me the gist of what you wanna say  
John: aurgh  
John: fine  
John: so i'm just going through a lot.  
John: i lost my dad...  
John: we kinda destroyed the world... ish?  
John: and i feel guilty and mad at myself and sad and...  
John: there's another thing i'm feeling...  
John: and it's a bad mix.  
Davesprite: i get that  
Davesprite: youve got like every reason to be pissed  
John: but im more pissed at myself than anything else...  
John: and... i'm sorry i've been giving you a hard time...  
John: you don't deserve it.  
Davesprite: weve both been through a lot  
Davesprite: its okay man  
Davesprite: it happens  
John: no. it isn't.  
John: it's just...  
John: you know what...  
i have no excuse  
John: I don’t have the chance to talk with my version of dave about this... and i’ve been angry and upset and taking that out on you... because you are... a different version of dave.  
Davesprite: honestly  
Davesprite: its okay john  
Davesprite: i gave up being dave a long time ago  
John: no, no you didn’t. You gave yourself up trying to save me  
Davesprite: you and our session  
John: dave.  
Davesprite:  
John: you saved me.  
Davesprite: i  
Davesprite: i did  
John: yeah.  
John: you did.  


John pressed his lips against Davesprite's. Davesprite's eyes widen. The two of them have been living together in this place for about three months, never once during that time did John give Davesprite any sign that he liked him in any capacity... He understands what that means.  


John: i love you.  
Davesprite: you mean the real dave  
John: i mean all daves, at this point any Dave.  
John: you’re all the same guy I knew the day we played this game...  
John: aren’t you?  
Davesprite: yeah but-  


Davesprite was cut off the moment that John kissed him again.  
The two of them melting into each other's kisses.  



End file.
